


Chasing Away Your Chills

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: While on a solo camping trip to the States, Ginny decides that she wants to go home. As if by fate, she stumbles upon Dean in the forest and suddenly life becomes an adventure again.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020, RAREHPBINGO





	Chasing Away Your Chills

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited about this crossover. I love how it turned out and enjoyed writing this pairing. Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight88!
> 
> Huge thank you to for GaeilgeRua for reading this over and helping with the title! Any other mistakes are definitely my own..
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Supernatural belongs to Warner Bros. Television, in association with Wonderland Sound and Vision. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Prompt: #31DaysOfWritingChallenge October 13th: Huddling for Warmth  
> #RAREHPBINGO Square B2: First Time  
> #CastTheDice20 08/01/20 - 4 of a Kind: Huddling for Warmth

As she stood in the rain, soggy map in hand, Ginny wondered for the umpteenth time why she thought it was a good idea to take a solo trip to the States in the spring. The weather was downright awful… More so than England at times. Okay, maybe not, but it was miserable. Camping in Oregon had been a dream of hers for a long time, but now that she was here…

Ginny just wanted to go home.

After breaking things off with Harry for probably the eleventh time, she'd decided to take a trip by herself to sort of "clear her head" as she'd told Hermione and Ron. Most of her life she spent in love with Harry, but now it was time to fall back in love with herself. Sludging along in the mud, Ginny tried to figure out what the bloody hell she'd been thinking.

Surely, she could have found herself back at home in the warmth of the Burrow and just moved past her love of Harry. Well, former love. She'd fallen out of love with the wizard some time ago when their relationship became more that of friends than lovers. As she turned around in place, Ginny thought she might as well try and find her way back to the main path. She could get back to the Portkey location and be home by dinner.

Fate had other plans in mind, as did Mother Nature. The weather only grew worse the further she walked, and Ginny didn't want to risk getting her broom out of her bag until it was dark. It wouldn't be right if any muggles spotted her flying about in the middle of a forest. She could only imagine what the papers and social media would say about it. Gritting her teeth, she trudged onward.

"Hey, you!"

Pausing, Ginny glanced around for where the voice had called. Spotting no one, she shouted back, "Where are you?"

"Over here!" the man yelled again, causing Ginny to whirl around and look back the way she came.

Still finding no one, she slid her hand into her pocket, gripping the wand that was hidden there. "I'm not sure who or where you are, but you better come out before I'm forced to do something drastic."

There was laughter as if the person didn't believe her. "You're a firecracker it would seem. Look up here. I'm not going to hurt you."

Slowly, Ginny lifted her gaze toward the treetops and found the source of the voice. It was a man inside a rove trap, high in the branches. Frowning, Ginny pushed her sopping hair out of her face and said, "What the bloody hell are you doing up there?"

"I think it's pretty obvious," the man grunted, shifting his weight and grimacing. "Obviously I got stuck in a trap. Now, can you help me down from here?"

"How do I know you're not some type of predator?" Ginny asked, glaring up at the man. It was hard to glare with the rain still pouring through the breaks in the trees, but she was doing her best.

"You don't," the man said smirking, "but if you don't let me down, there's a far greater chance that the real predator in these woods will get you."

Ginny swallowed, not liking the sound of that one bit. A touch of fear prickled up her spine as she glanced briefly back and forth. "What is in the forest?" she asked, hand gripping her wand tighter. "If you tell me, I'll let you down."

"There's no way you're going to believe me," the man said, rolling his eyes and heaving a sigh. "No one hardly ever does."

"You would be surprised at what I may believe," Ginny replied, taking a step closer and hoping he would tell her some truth. "What is in the forest?"

"Werewolves."

"Shit," Ginny muttered, pulling out her wand. She held it up, pointing it toward the tree where the rope trap was secured. She wasn't sure if this man was a wizard, but if he knew about werewolves, he was definitely related to her kind in some way.

"Whoa!" the man exclaimed, holding up both his hands. "Whoa! What the hell are you doing with that thing!?"

"Attempting to get you down," Ginny snapped, eyes flashing. "Or do you want to stay up there all damn day?"

"You promise you're not going to use it on me?" the man asked, lowering his hands and retaking hold of the rope.

"Only if you promise not to attack me once I let you down here." Ginny was reasonably quick when it came to defending herself, so if he did try something, she'd jinx him faster than he could say 'rain.'

"It's a deal," he replied, nodding. "Now, help me get out before the werewolves come back this way."

Waving her wand, Ginny sliced the ropes quickly, enjoying the look of shock on the man's face as he began to fall. Smirking, she waved her wand again, using Arresto Momentum to slow his fall, so he didn't actually break something upon hitting the ground. It was something to be said that he didn't yell out as he fell, but he did seem a bit surprised not to be hurt once sprawled on the wet floor of the forest.

As he got to his feet, he said, "Thanks. So you're a witch?"

"Yeah," she replied, still holding her wand between them. Just in case. "What are you?"

"I hunt monsters. Ghosts too." Pulling a face, the man shrugged. "And demons… Okay, so there are a lot of creatures I hunt."

"Interesting," Ginny said slowly, having never heard of a muggle monster hunter. "I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

"Dean Winchester," he said, holding out his hand. As Ginny shook it, he added, "You're from England?"

"Yes," she replied, dropping her hand to her jeans to wipe the wetness off from where she'd touched Dean. "I was camping, but it started to rain, and honestly, I just want to go home. This trip has been a wash, as they say."

"It's usually pretty rainy here this time of the year," Dean pointed out. "Not a great time for camping."

"I was searching for myself," Ginny continued to explain. "All I found was a renewed dislike for rain. By the way, you don't seem to be bothered that I am a witch. Don't muggles here in the States have a huge dislike for us?"

"You're certainly not our favourite type of creature," Dean answered with a smirk, "but not the worst."

"Not the worst…" Ginny trailed off, remembering that he said he'd hunted demons too. "I don't even think I want to know about the demons you talked about, but if there are werewolves, I think I'm going to hurry along now."

"I'll walk with you," Dean said as Ginny turned to leave. "I need to get back to the motel my brother and I are staying at. Hopefully, he's had more luck finding the pack we're searching for than I have."

"What would you have done if I hadn't come wandering down the path?" Ginny asked as they walked, curious to know how long Dean had been up in that tree.

"Sam would have come for me eventually. I told him where I was going," Dean explained. He then pulled out his phone and showed it to her. "I also left him a message before this thing died."

"I don't even have one of those," Ginny noted, taking his mobile and examining it before handing it back. "I've thought about it, but we use owls and a few other ways of communicating where I am from."

"This thing has saved my ass plenty of times," Dean explained before sliding it back into the pocket of his jacket. Tugging the jacket closed, he shivered. "It's getting colder with this rain. We better hurry."

Ginny nodded and quicked her pace along the pathway. The rain continued to pour down around them as they hurried along the path. Now that Ginny knew Dean wasn't a threat, she started to examine him a bit closer. He was handsome, far more attractive than he needed to be in her opinion. Yet, there was a sadness to his eyes as if he had seen too many painful things in life.

Frowning, Ginny could relate. She'd lost her brother in the war, and seen many others perish. Even ten years later, she was still feeling the side effects of the war. It was probably another reason she and Harry never worked, and why she'd needed to come on this trip. It was a shame that she'd bumped into Dean only after she'd made up her mind to leave. He seemed like someone she wouldn't mind getting to know.

As they exited the forest and found themselves in the car park, Ginny sighed and put her wand back in her pocket. "I guess this is where we go our separate ways."

Dean took a set of keys from his pocket and held them up. Gesturing to a black car behind them he said, "I'm not sure what your plans were, but if you want to get dry before you head to the airport or wherever it is you're going, you can come back to the motel with me."

Dean's offer was unexpected, but not unwanted. It would be nice to get changed after being in the forest all day… She could easily spell herself dry, but this seemed like a better idea. "I guess that would be nice," she replied with a smile. "Thank you."

Dean smirked. "No problem."

As they headed toward the sleek, black vehicle, Ginny said, "You're not about to kidnap me, are you?"

"In my line of work, it's much more likely for the witches to kidnap me," Dean said with a laugh, opening the passenger door and waiting for Ginny to get inside. After closing the door, he hurried around to his side and got in as well. "Are you going to hex me if I say the wrong thing?"

Now it was Ginny's turn to laugh. "Absolutely not, but I will warn you; my Bat Bogey hex is quite strong."

"I don't even want to know what that is," Dean muttered, turning the keys in the ignition.

Appreciating the way the car roared to life, Ginny settled into the seat with her bag in her lap. Everything was damp inside since the rain had started as she was packing up her tent. She shivered as Dean turned on the heat. "How long until we get back to your motel?"

"About fifteen minutes or so," Dean said as they pulled out of the car park and onto the highway. "Sam and I always try to stay close to where we are investigating. Enough time for you to tell me why you're out here camping by yourself."

Ginny shrugged one shoulder as she watched the wet landscape go by out the window. "I recently broke things off with my boyfriend and needed some time away to clear my head. It turned out to be more miserable than I expected."

"Are you going back to him?" Dean shot her a sidelong glance before staring back at the road.

Shaking her head, Ginny said, "No, definitely not. I'm not sure what I want, but it's not to get back together with him again."

Dean nodded once and didn't say anything further as they drove. Ginny enjoyed the silence as she tried to collect her thoughts and feelings. Quicker than expected, Ginny found themselves pulling into a cheap-looking motel. When she turned her head to raise her eyebrows at Dean, he merely shrugged.

"It's not the best, but it has decent beds, a working shower with warm water, and a heater," Dean explained as they parked in front of a door labelled with a number 5. "The vending machines are stocked pretty well too."

"I'm not complaining," Ginny told him as she exited the car. "I'm thankful to be out of a tent for a little while."

"You're welcome to stay the night if you need to," Dean told her, opening the door to the room. He looked around and frowned. "Sam's not back yet… I wonder where the hell he is." Running his hands over his head, he plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"Do you need to go looking for him?" Ginny asked, setting her bag on the table by the window and sitting in the chair.

"No," Dean said, trailing off. "I should charge my phone and try to call him, though." He pointed to the back of the room. "The bathroom is through there if you want to change."

Ginny could tell he was worried about Sam. "Sure," she said, standing. Grabbing her bag, she headed for the bathroom and changed, too tired to do anything else. She stripped out of her wet clothing and slipped into some sweats and a pullover. When she emerged, Dean was talking on the phone and pacing in front of the beds.

"Sam," he said, brow furrowed. "When you get this, call me. I'm back at the motel. I've tried all your numbers, so you better be okay. You didn't leave me any messages." When he hung up, he snapped the older mobile phone shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," Ginny said as she moved into the room. She plopped down onto the bed closest to the bathroom area and pulled her knees up to her chest. As she wrapped her arms around her legs, she added, "You're worried."

"Sam and I get into some tough spots every now and then," Dean explained, moving to pull back the curtains and stare out into the rain. "I've always looked out for Sam, so when he goes missing, I worry."

"If you want to go looking for him, we can. I don't mind helping," Ginny offered, looking hopeful.

"I appreciate that," Dean said, dropping the curtain and turning back toward Ginny. "I've already told him I was here, so it's probably best if I stick around the room tonight. If he's not back by morning, I'll reach out to some other hunters and check a few places."

Ginny nodded, and then let go of her legs and rolled backwards. "I feel invested now," Ginny said, smiling. "And also sort of sleepy. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Sure," Dean said. "That's fine. I'm going to get changed. I locked the door. Be sure to check and see who is there if anyone knocks before opening. Sam is freakishly tall and has a floppy mop of hair on his head."

"I can do that," Ginny said, stifling a yawn.

She waited for Dean to disappear into the bathroom before pulling back the covers and sliding underneath. She still was chilled to the bone, so she rolled onto her side and curled into a ball. The pillow felt nice; much better than the one in the tent. If she could just stop shivering then maybe sleep would come to her, but as another chill rocked her body, she found it elusive.

"Are you cold?" Dean asked as he came out of the bathroom. He was shirtless and using a towel to dry his hair with one hand.

Ginny eyes went wide at the sight of his naked chest and the way his grey sweatpants hung low on his hips. Swallowing in her suddenly dry mouth, she said, "Yeah, I can't seem to shake the chill from the rain."

She snuggled up tighter under the thin duvet and watched as Dean tossed his used towel onto the chair and went to fiddle with the thermostat. Frowning, he flicked the small box and walked over to the radiator that ran along the underneath of the window. Carefully, Dean laid a hand on the top before promptly kicking the thing.

"Damn it," he muttered, turning to face Ginny. "Fucking piece of shit appears to be broken. It's only pushing out cool air."

Ginny sat up in bed. "What do we do? Can we call the front desk?"

Shaking his head, Dean said, "There's no point. This place is a dump, and I'm sure the guy at the front desk is already high as a kite." He rifled through his duffle bag and found some socks and a thick hoodie. After pulling on the clothing, he asked, "Do you have any more warm, dry clothes you can put on for the night?"

"I'm okay," Ginny said, laying back down and pulling the covers up to her chin. "It's cold, but I should be okay eventually."

Grunting, Dean pulled back his own blankets and got into the other bed. Reaching over to the nightstand, he turned off the light and then they both laid there in the darkness. Outside, you could hear a few of the other people at the motel talking, as well as traffic on the highway. The silence in the room was awkward but not unbearable. Both of them knew that sleep would be a long time coming if it came at all.

After some time, Ginny rolled onto her side and decided to break the silence. "You and Sam travel a lot, then?"

"Yeah," Dean replied quietly. "We've had a few permanent places over the years, but for the most part, we live out of motels and my car."

"I bet that can get kind of lonely," Ginny said, trailing off in the darkness. "Back where I am from, my brother and his two best friends, one of which is my ex, lived on the run for half a year during the wizarding war. They hated it."

"A wizarding war?" Dean asked, rolling onto his side. "It looks like you all have just as much a shit show to deal with as Sam and me. Yeah, though, travelling so much sucks, but it's not so bad if you're not alone. We've both done that before too."

"My solo trip has only taught me that I get sick of my own thoughts," Ginny admitted, wrapping her arms around her middle. "I think that's why I decided to leave in the middle of a bloody rainstorm."

"I just thought it was because you hated the States," Dean said, a hint of a laugh to his words.

Ginny laughed too. "No, it hasn't all been bad here. I've met a lot of interesting people." Both grew silent again as they thought about what she'd said. It was apparent she meant Dean, but neither was sure what to say next. Ginny shivered some more and shuffled down lower in the bed to ease the chill.

"Do you want to share a bed?" Dean asked absolutely. "It's supposed to get really cold tonight, and if we're huddled together, we can keep each other warm." When Ginny didn't immediately reply, he quickly added, "You don't have to, of course. It's just a suggestion."

Ginny laid there for a moment contemplating her answer. It was a bit forward of Dean to ask her to share his bed, but she was cold, and if it was going to get colder, there was a risk of not sleeping at all. Deciding that she'd come all this way to the States to find herself and get over Harry once and for all, Ginny threw caution to the wind and threw back the covers too. She slid from the bed and hurried over to Dean's before she could second guess herself.

Dean slid over and gave her some space without a word. Then, they laid there in silence again before Ginny rolled onto her side and faced Dean. "Can I, uh, get a bit closer?"

Gruffly, Dean said, "Yeah, sure."

Heart pounding in her chest, Ginny inched closer until their bodies were nearly touching. Despite the chill in the air, there was a heat radiating off of Dean that made Ginny shiver in an entirely different way. Swallowing, she shifted her legs, letting one slide against the heat that was Dean. The small gasp that left not only her lips but his made something deep inside of her come alive. It gave her the courage to press her palm against his chest and finally settle so that they were body to body.

"Is this okay?" she asked quietly, breathlessly. Her head was spinning, and whatever had woken up inside of her was slowly making its way down to her core. The desire was pooling there and making it hard to think.

"I'm good, if you are," Dean said, shifting slightly so that they fit better together. He lifted the blanket over their shoulders and then slid his hand underneath and placed his large palm on the lower part of her back.

"Mmmm," Ginny moaned, eyes snapping open as she realized the sound she just made. Peering up at Dean in the dark, she whispered, "I'm sorry. I-"

Instead of giving Ginny the chance to apologize, Dean leaned down and captured her lips in a clumsy kiss. She was too far down his chest for it to be comfortable, but that was an easy fix. Using his hips and where their legs were intertwined, Dean rolled Ginny over and braced himself above her as he gently guided his tongue into her mouth.

Cold forgotten, Ginny allowed Dean entry to her mouth and massaged her tongue against his as her hands clutched desperately at his shirt. Every cell in her body was coming alive as the kiss continued, and she eagerly rocked her hips upward, delighting in the way she could feel Dean's cock hardening for her. It had been so _fucking_ long since she'd been kissed like this and she felt drunk with desire.

Gasping, she threw her head back into the pillow as Dean began to trail wet, hot kisses down the column of her neck. "Is this okay?" He asked, each word punctured by a kiss that made her toes curl and pussy throb.

"Merlin, _yes_ ," she exclaimed, the answer coming out as more of a moan than anything.

Reaching the top of her jumper, Dean chuckled, the sound dark and delicious like homemade chocolate. His hands slid underneath and cupped her breasts, thumbs flicking over her hardened nipples. "I promise this isn't what I meant when I asked you to share my bed."

Rolling her hips against his, Ginny whimpered and tugged at his shirt. "I know, but let's not talk about it now. I want you to do much better things with that mouth. Take this off. Now."

Dean simply chuckled again and sat up a bit so Ginny could take off his shirt. When it was gone, hers followed, finally giving Dean free access to capture one of her nipples in his mouth. As he skillfully used his tongue to swirl around the sensitive bud, he cupped her other breast and massaged. Occasionally, he would grind his hips down into hers so that his hardness pressed precisely where he wanted to be.

Ginny was in ecstasy; her hands slid down to cup Dean's arse through his grey sweatpants. She wanted them off and his cock deep inside of her as soon as possible. It was clear she wouldn't have to wait for long as Dean began to kiss and nip his way down her taut stomach. When he reached the top of her sweats, he glanced up at her, his eyes full of lust. Ginny could only moan, thankful when he tugged her pants out of the way finally.

Then her hands were clutching desperately at the sheets as Dean's tongue tasted her for the first time. Ginny's hips lifted so far off the bed that Dean was forced to hold them down as he indulged in the sweet taste of her cunt. His tongue swirled around her swollen clit before plunging inside of her over and over again. A panting mess, Ginny felt aflame as he stroked her closer and closer to orgasm with every lick.

" _Fuck,_ " she groaned as her body shuddered and came apart. Dean kept on going, though, letting her ride out the first of her orgasms that night.

When she'd calmed, and her hips had slowed, Dean quickly shuffled off of the bed and removed his boxers and sweats in one swift movement. Without missing a beat, he grabbed a condom out of his duffle and quickly slipped it onto his cock. He was on the bed again quickly, crawling toward Ginny as he licked her juices from his lips. It was ridiculously sexy and made Ginny shiver with desire even more.

She tugged him down for a heated kiss, wanting to taste herself on his tongue. She wasn't disappointed and moaned as he practically devoured her. "Get on your back," Ginny demanded as she pulled away from the kiss before rolling over and getting on her knees.

Dean didn't need to be told twice, sprawling against the dingy motel pillows and looking more perfect than a da Vinci drawing. Straddling his hips, Ginny rocked gently against Dean's cock, enjoying the way he slid against her pussy. After a moment of this, Ginny braced her hands on his muscular chest and allowed him to hold his cock at her opening. Meeting his heated gaze, she lowered herself, engulfing his thick cock entirely. His fingertips gripped her hips so tight that she was sure there would be marks there in the morning.

After adjusting to the sheer girth of Dean, Ginny lifted herself before slamming down again. Still holding her hips, Dean met her on an upward thrust beginning the rhythm that would eventually send them barreling over the glorious edge of orgasm. Ginny's thighs burned with the effort of fucking Dean, but she didn't care in the slightest. It had been far too long since she'd felt this much ecstasy.

"God," Dean managed to grunt out as he held her down and rotated his hips. "You are so fucking beautiful like this."

Ginny blushed on top of her already flushed skin and leaned down to capture Dean's lips in a quick kiss. The new angle allowed more pressure to her clit, and suddenly Ginny was coming again, falling apart above Dean and he talked her through her second orgasm. When she'd finished, he rolled them over, kissing her again and then burying his face in her neck.

Ginny gasped as she felt him bite down on her shoulder, her second orgasm miraculously rolling into a third, albeit smaller, orgasm. Spurred on by her cries of passion, Dean grabbed hold of the headboard and began pounding Ginny so hard she was confident the muggles in the room behind the wall would hear. Knowing he too was close, Ginny threw everything she had into fucking Dean.

She rocked her hips to meet his; thrust for thrust they continued to rock the bed. Dean's eyes were scrunched shut at the effort while Ginny watched on in a daze of desire. Finally, Dean's hips stuttered and then stilled as he came inside of her. Ginny gently rolled her hips, allowing him the same pleasure he gave her as he finished.

Panting, Dean lowered his hands from the headboard and cradled Ginny's face. He kissed her hungrily yet slowly before dropping his hold and rolling to the side. She waited patiently as he discarded the used condom before cuddling up close to him and kissing his chest. Her pussy was tingling, and there was a deep satisfaction in her muscles after the sex they'd just shared.

"You warm now?" Dean teased after they'd caught their breath.

Wrapping her arms around Dean, Ginny laughed and said, "Positively on fire."

Rubbing one hand up and down Ginny's back, Dean pulled the covers over them with his other. "Just to be sure we don't get cold again, you better stay here with me for the rest of the night. You never know when another chill will get you."

"Mmmm," Ginny moaned in reply, already thinking of having Dean's cock again. "I like the way you think." Yawning, she allowed her eyes to close and sleep to start to take her. Before long, both she and Dean were fast asleep, but they both knew that the night was still young, and so were they.

* * *

The next morning, after two more rounds of sex, Ginny and Dean were woken up by a loud pounding on the door. As they groggily sat up, a voice called out from the other side. "Dean! Let me in! I have news about the werewolf pack, and you're never going to believe where I've been all night!"

"Time to face my brother," Dean said, rubbing the sleep from his face. He slid from the bed and stepped into his discarded sweatpants. "Are you up for that? We didn't get much sleep." There was a playfulness to his voice.

Despite the night before, desire pooled in her lower belly. There would be time for her to have Dean later; right now, she needed to let him catch up with Sam. Clutching the blanket to her chest, she said, "Let's do this."

Dean simply smiled and went to open the door. Ginny didn't know what was going to happen next, but what she did know was that a few more weeks or so in the States with Dean was exactly what she needed. She wanted to see where this connection between her and Dean was headed, and if that meant hunting down werewolves and other monsters with him and his brother, then she was excited about a new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
